


Forked

by cassandrasfisher



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: Stiles Stilinski and a few friends went to Las Vegas to celebrate his 21st birthday. Stiles wakes up the next morning next to one Derek Hale. He just had a one-night stand with Derek Hale. Stiles is okay with a one night stand. The weight on his left ring finger made him stop. He puts his hand in front of him to see a wedding ring. What the hell...





	1. Chapter 1

**********~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~**********

Stiles opened his eyes. The pounding from his head woke him up.  Movement caught his attention next to him. There next to him was the peaceful face of Derek Hale.  
  
_'I just had a one-night stand with Derek Hale.'_ Stiles thought to himself.  
  
The only problem was he couldn't remember what happened. He recalled he, Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Lydia, and Allison checked into their hotel and then headed to have drinks. After his third drink, things started to get fuzzy.  
  
Stiles didn't want to know what Derek was going to do when he woke up.  It would be a good idea to leave before he had to face Derek.  
  
Something felt different. Stiles left hand had a little weight to it. Stiles moved his hands in front of him.  His eyes went a little wide with the sight of a silver wedding ring on his ring finger.  
  
_What the hell?_  
  
Stiles looked over at Derek's left hand. There sat on his left ring finger a silver wedding ring.  
  
Stiles was marry to Derek Hale. It was a bit of a shock. How was Derek going to react when he woke up and saw the ring.  
  
Stiles attention was pulled away from his thoughts when he heard a phone vibrating. Stiles reached next to him where his phone sat on the nightstand.  
  
He looked at the screen. There was a text message from Scott. When he looked at his text message list, he found five texts from Scott.  
  
Stiles opened the first one.  
  
Check out is at  3 pm.  We'll leave at 3:30. Hope you had fun. Text me when you get this.  
  
Stiles placed the phone back on the nightstand then he carefully sat up. Stiles took a few deep breath and stood up and made his way to the bathroom.  
  
Maybe a shower would wake him up. The water was running within a few minutes.  
  
Stiles stepped in and let the hot water cascade down his back. He moved until the water was running over his entire body. After a few moments, he started to wash up. It didn't take him long to get cleaned up.  Stiles knew Derek was probably up by the time he got out of the shower. He got out and opened the door to peek into the room. He looked at the bed.  
  
Derek had turned to his other side and was still sleeping. It was his chance to leave. He couldn't face Derek. Stiles was happy he was marry to Derek, but once Derek found out he was sure an annulment would be signed.  
  
Stiles walked out and put on his clothes quickly. He made sure he had his cellphone and wallet, and he left.  
  
The walk back to his room didn't take long. It was only eleven am. Stiles had time to grab breakfast. He didn't want the chance of running into Derek, so he was going to get room service.  
  
Stiles sat down on his bed. A knock on his door made him freeze.


	2. Chapter 2

There was another knock. Stiles stood and made his way to the door and looked through the peephole. Derek stood there he blinks a few times and rubs one of his eyes. For him to be in that particular state, Derek must have woken up right after Stiles left and came after him. It wasn't what he needed, talking to Derek meant it would all be over now.

  
It wouldn't do him any good to avoid the issue. After taking a breath, he opens the door.

  
"Stiles,"

  
"Derek,"

  
"So..."

  
"We're married."

  
"I know."

  
"Do you remember us getting married?"

  
"Umm... I really, really want to say yes, but I don't."

  
"Neither do I."

   
"So what are we going to do about it now?" Stiles quietly asked as he stepped back to let Derek come into his room.

  
Derek walked in and made his way to the bed and sat down. His eyes were on Stiles.

  
"We can get it annulled," Derek concluded.

  
"What no...I mean.." Stiles started to protest.

  
One of Derek's eyebrows raised.  
  
"You want to be married to me?"

  
"Yes," Stiles confesses.

  
Derek's eyes widen a bit.

  
"Why?"

  
"I'm in love with you." Stiles blurts out. It was then color comes to Stiles' cheeks.

  
Derek opens his mouth and then closed it. It was quiet for a few moments.

  
"How long?"

  
"For a while?"

  
"Good to know."

  
"What do you remember?"

  
"I remember some of last night. After I met you it goes a bit fussy," Derek told him.

  
"Mine is the same. I remember coming here with my friends, we checked in, and then we went to have drinks. After the third drink, it went fussy for me." Stiles admitted.

  
Derek nodded his head.

  
Stiles moved slowly and sat down a few inches from Derek on the bed.

  
Derek reached for Stiles' hand. A few moments later their hands were entwined.

  
"So...now what do we do?" Stiles asked.

  
"I've never done this before. I'm not sure what to do now." Derek admitted.

  
"Neither do I. Are we wanting to keep this quiet or does it matter if everyone knows?" Stiles asked. The look Derek gave Stiles he knew they were in this together. Stiles leaned against Derek's side. "What are the others going to say once they find out about us?"

  
"I'm not sure. I know my family isn't going to be happy I am married. My mother had a plan for me, and I just messed it up."

  
"Are you happy?"

  
"I'm not unhappy. Just not sure how I feel at the moment with everything that has happened to us," Derek started, he turned his head to kiss the side of Stiles temple. "but I am happy with you."

  
Stiles smiled. Derek had said us. It meant Derek considered Stiles part of his life now. Things were different now. Stiles was happy. If anything headed their way, they would handle it.

  
"Are you hungry. We can order room service. Then we can talk about what we are going to do."

  
"That sounds like a good idea," Derek replied with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek called room service and ordered for both of them. Stiles' eyes were on Derek the whole time he was on the phone. Once Derek finished the call they both sat on the bed. 

  
“Okay. So what exactly are we going to do about this? I think we should get out in front of it. We should tell the others we are married. Let the tiles fall as they may.” Stiles told him. 

  
Derek was quiet the whole time Stiles talked.

  
“It's going to be difficult for my family to accept that we are married. They are going to try and get the marriage annulled. My mother has my life planned out for me, and I'm not following the path she wants me to. She’s going to be the one to convince this marriage will work.” Derek started as he reached for Stiles' hand. Stiles took his hand in his and smiled at him. “I don’t care what she does; I am not going to let her take me away from us.” 

  
Stiles had a smile on his face.

  
“I think we can do a trial run with my family, since it's only my dad and myself," Stiles started as he looked down at his hands before continuing.  "Just to let you know I consider my friends as my family as well. Our flight leaves at five pm.”

  
“So does mine. I have a feeling we are on the same flight. I am game if you are.” Derek concluded.

  
“Okay,” Stiles said as he looked at his watch. “It’s going on twelve, so we have about three hours to do whatever we want before we have to check out.”

  
Derek took Stiles' other hand. 

  
“Let just spend the time together; we have no way of knowing whether or not we are going to get time like this again.”

  
“I think that’s a good plan,” Stiles said, as he put his legs on either side of Derek's legs. Stiles straddled him. Stiles leaned forward and kissed him. Derek's arms wrapped around Stiles' waist and pulled him closer they continued to kiss.    
  


It was a little while before there was a knock on the door. Derek and Stiles both ignored the knocking for a moment.  
  


The knock came again.  
  


Stiles hid his face in Derek‘s shoulder.  
  


“It’s our food,” Derek whispered.  
  


Stiles reluctantly got off of him. Derek went to the door and opened it.  
  


“Derek?”  
  


“Cora. How did you find me?” Derek started. Cora tapped her nose. Derek was glad Stiles couldn't see Cora. "What are you doing here?”  
  


“Mom wants to see you since you disappeared last night. I told her I would find you.” Cora told him.  
  


“Is it our food?” Stiles asked as he moved to Derek's side. Stiles saw Cora in front of Derek. "Guess not. Do you know her?"  
  


“No it not our food. Yes, I do. Stiles this is my younger sister Cora.” Derek started then he looked at  Cora. “Cora this is my husband, Stiles.”  
  


Derek knew it was better to rip off the band-aid now then trying to hide the news from his family.  
  


The wedding rings on their ring finger confirmed what Derek told her.  
  


“Shit. Mom is going to be pissed.”  
  


Derek moved so Cora could enter the room. Stiles went to stand beside the bed. Derek closed the door, and then he went to stand by Stiles side then wrapped his arm around his waist.

  
“I know, and the answer is no I will not get this marriage annulled or get a divorce.” 

  
“Derek,”

  
“Cora, I am not going to break this off. I want this as something as my own. Something that mom doesn’t plan for me. I know Laura, Zachary, Leonard and you all went with mom’s plan, but I am not like you guys. I need to go my way. I love mom, but I have to live my life the way I want to live not by her plan.” Derek declared. 

  
Cora was quiet for a few moments after that. She sighed.

  
“Derek, I love you.” Cora started then she looked at Stiles. “I am sure in time I will love Stiles like one of my brothers. I think first we have to convince mom and the others not to force you to get a divorce or get an annulment.”

  
“It’s nice to meet you, Cora,”  Stiles said.  Cora looked at him for a second.

  
“It’s nice you meet you as well Stiles,” Cora answered then she looked back to Derek. “Umm..make convincing mom and the others the second thing if he doesn't know about the other thing first. Does he know?”

  
Derek shook his head. 

  
“I think it would be best if he knows since he's part of the family now.” Cora insisted. 

  
“I want him to get to know the family first.” Derek.answered.

  
There was a knock on the door.

  
“Room Service.” 

  
“It’s our food,” Stiles said as he went to opened the door so they could get their food.

  
Stiles took the trays from the hotel employee and closed the door. He then carried the food to Derek.

  
Cora glared her her older brother who glared back at him. Stiles wasn't sure what was going between them, so Stiles handed Derek his plate. Stiles took his plate then he looked at Cora.

  
“Cora do you want to order anything we weren’t expecting company.” Stiles offered.

  
“No, I've already eaten.”

  
Before either Derek or Stiles could reply, there was a knock on the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles watched as they both sniffed the air it was so subtle you wouldn’t notice unless you were looking for it.  
  
Cora groaned.

  
“It’s mom,” Cora announced.

  
Derek went to the door and opened it. There stood his mother dressed in a business suit.

  
“Derek dear. We need to be on our way. I know this room isn't the one I booked for you. Who’s room is it?” Talia asked.

  
“It’s my husband’s room,” Derek answered.

  
Talia froze for a second. Then she moved right in front of Derek. What happened next would make others run from the room.

  
Talia's eyes glowed crimson red. Derek's eyes glowed blue. Stiles looked at them. He wasn’t about to let his husband handle this alone, werewolf or no werewolf.

  
“Miss Hale,” Stiles said.

  
He hoped all the research he did about the supernatural helps him in this situation.

  
Talia looked at Stiles.

  
“What is it?”

  
“I want to let you know I’m in love with Derek. You can give me whatever test you want, but I am not going to leave him. This marriage is real and binding. I know about the supernatural world as well.”

  
“Can you offer my son a child to carry on the Hale name?” Talia asked him.  


“We can adopt.” Stiles fired back.  


“What happens if he gets shot with a wolfsbane bullet?” Talia asked as she turned to looked at Stiles.  


“I’ll search high and low until I find the bullet which hit him,” Stiles told her. He looked her straight in the eyes which were still crimson red.  


“Will you be willing to leave your family without notifying them if we have to go on the run at a moment's notice?” Talia questioned.

  
Stiles opened his mouth then closed it without saying anything. He didn’t think about that. Now that she brought it up he wasn’t sure what he was going to do about it if a situation does come up.  


“Mom that’s not fair.” Derek protested.  


“Silent,” Talia ordered.  


Derek whined before he became quiet.  


Talia looked at her daughter then at her son. Talia sighed.  


“I want you to get this marriage annulled."  


"Not going to happen, mother."  


"Will it happen if I tell you if you don't get this marriage annulled then you will be disowned.  It means you own nothing. You'll have to get back on your own. Also, it means you'll be an omega."  


"Mom," Cora objected.

  
"Cora."

  
"Miss Hale he's your son your flesh and blood. You should be happy for him. Not this. He doesn't deserve this ultimatum your giving him."

  
Talia snapped her attention to Stiles.

  
"You stay out of this. You are not a part of this pack. You never will be."

  
"Then consider me no longer a part of the pack as well. If my husband isn't in the pack then neither am I."  Derek proclaimed.

   
"Derek you can't." Stiles started.

  
Derek just shook his head in reply. Stiles wasn't sure what he could do to convince Talia not to follow through on her threat, so he said nothing.

  
Talia looked at Derek. She turned towards the door.

  
"Cora, are you coming?" Talia asked.

  
Cora looked at Derek.  


"I'll be fine Cora, go with mom."  


"No."  


"Cora Alexis Hale. You'll leave with me, or you can stay with your brother. Your choice."  Talia threatened.  


Cora winced at the use of her full name.  


"Mom, please don't do this. You know if he leaves then our pack will get weaker." Cora pointed out.  


"Cora if I walk out the door and you are not with me then consider yourself disowned as well."  


"This isn't your best move mom. You're now down two pack members. How are the others going to take this?" Cora asked her.  


"We will get by," Talia said as she looked at both her children before she turned around and walked out the door. When the door shut both Cora and Derek shivered a bit.  


Stiles just looked at them both.    


"I'm sorry."  


"Don't be. It was bound to happen sooner or later." Derek told him.  


"I can't feel them," Cora concluded.  
 

Stiles looked at them both.  


"Can't feel who?" Stiles asked.  


"Our pack. Our mom cut our ties with the others. We are omegas now."  


"Not for long." Stiles offered.  


"What do you mean?" Derek asked.  


He wasn't sure what Stiles meant by that. If Stiles had a pack, Derek didn't smell it on him.  


"Crap."  


"What is it?"  


"You guys don't have tickets to get back home."  


"Stiles we don't have a home now."  


"Yes, you do."  


"Our mother disowned us, so we don't have a home," Cora said.  


"You'll both have a home with me," Stiles explained.  


"Thank you." Derek and Cora said in unison.  


"No problem. Now, let me call Scott to tell him plans have changed."  


Stiles took out his phone and called Scott.  


"Hey, Stiles." Scott groggy voice answered.  


"Scott my plans have changed. I'm driving back." Stiles told him.  


"Why?" Scott asked.  


"What's wrong?" Allison asked from Scott end.  


"Stiles is driving back not flying with us," Scott told her.  


"Give us five minutes, and we will meet in your room to figure whatever it is out," Scott informed him.  


"Okay," Stiles replied as Scott hanged up.  


Stiles looked at Derek and Cora.  


"My friends will be here soon. You two should relax until they get here." Stiles offered.  


Cora sat down and turned on the tv. Derek sat down to eat his breakfast. Stiles took a seat next to him and started to eat. The only thing which was heard in the room was the tv.  



End file.
